The miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir
by RubyMooseStuff
Summary: AU. What if Felix and Bridgette were in the same school as Adrien and Marinette? How would the events of ladybug and cat noir be? Better yet...how would they interact with one another? The miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir


**HELLO ALL!. I recently just came across this show while avoiding uni papers (aka procrastinating)and suddently fell in love with it. Only a few episodes in, but I did some research on it and looked up some fan art and I fell in love with some artist and their work the idea of Felix and Bridgette being together with Adrien and Marinette, I apologies if people get mad at me since I'm sure people have done fics about this already So here ya go, also before ya read it. English is my third language so please forgive me for any bad grammar and stuff!**

A young man was sitting in a room filled with books, he sat in his comfortable chair, the only one he had mind you. His legs were crossed as he was reading a book, his green eyes moved from side to side, amerced in the book. The only thing he could focused on besides the story he was reading was the coffee he had right next to him, on a small circular table, that was only meant for his coffee. He flipped over to the next page, but stopped reading. "I supposed this is a good place to stop" he told himself, he closed the book and placed it on his lap, he leaned on his left hand, his elbow supporting him from the armrest, his eyes were closed. "I wonder." he thought, the aroma of his coffee slowly made his eyes open, the aroma was captivating, he always loved the smell of coffee and absolutely loved the taste of it. He picked it with his free hand and slowly brought the cup of coffee to his lips.

"Felix! Felix! Felix!" someone yelled out from the hall, that made him jump and which caused him to spill the coffee on his clothes. "Oh, for the love of-." he quickly stood up searching for a cloth to clean himself up, lucky he had enough layers of clothes to prevent him from getting burn. Footsteps were heard from the door, the door was open, and there he could see the culprit who was yelling his name, but most importantly the person who made him spill his coffee.

"Adrien…" he mumbled, his brother, or rather his younger twin brother stood in front of the door. His brother shared the same looks, both had blonde hair, green eyes, same height, but If it wasn't for their opposite personalities and their sense of fashion, no one would probably tell them apart not even their parents.

"Did you hear the good news?" he exclaimed. Adrien had a big smile, his eyes were shining like a kid waking up on cristhmans morning.

"That I'm an only child and you're just a figment of my imagination?" he replied, while trying to clean off what he could from the spill.

"Hahaha, good one. Had a spill there. I see? Having trouble, old man?" Adrien gave him a smirk.

"Only because, brat startled me!" he hissed back

"fair enough, but Felix! We're finally going to a public school!" Adrien yelled out.

"I'm pretty sure that's consider bad news," Felix crossed his arms and raised one of his eyebrows

"Oh, shut up, we finally have chance to go! Dad said yes! No more home study, no more just being alone with just the two of us and now we finally have a chance to make friends!"

"Oh, the joy…" Felix rolled his eyes and sat back on his chair. "Adrien…don't you have friends already?" he asked his younger brother.

"No!" he pounted "Just because, I know people from all the modeling stuff doesn't mean they're my friends. That's all business and besides I don't really want to be friends with people who just think of me of as model or our father's son" he added.

"Hmmm…" Felix was thinking back on all those times, Adrien was always up and about, because he was a model for their father's fashion shows and for advertising his brand. Felix considered himself lucky, his father wanted him to model as well, but always refused. He may have the same genes as his brother, but he knew he didn't have the stomach to model, not because he was shy more because he hated being the center of attention. Luckily, he convinced his father that instead of modeling he could handle the marketing of the brands and help Adrien with his modeling locations and other behind the scenes stuff.

"I see your point." He sighed "So when do we start? If I recall correctly, didn't the teenagers around our age started the school a bit ago" he asked Adrien

"Yup! We go to school next Monday! Oh! Nathalie said it's not a problem. We will be considered transfer students, so it will be okay for us to start late."

"Oh no…transferring and entering school after it started…. we're going to be the center attention." Felix moaned as he slowly slid from his chair. "Wait, did you say Monday?"

"Yeah, why?

"Adrien…. today is Sunday…."

"Oh! So, I guess we go to school tomorrow ha-ha" Adrien rubbed the back of his head while letting out his laughter. BAM, Felix whole body finally fell from his chair and hit the floor and all that Adrien could hear was a small whimper coming from his older brother.

"Marinette! Hurry up, we're going be late!" a voice cried out from beneath Marinette's room. Marinette was frantically trying to get ready for school, she cursed herself for staying up late, but once she had a fashion idea she couldn't stop herself from drawing no matter what time it was. "I'm coming" she replied as she finally got ready and quickly went downstairs. She quickly ran down the stairs, she could see her father, mother and her cousin Bridgette. Even though Bridgette was her cousin, people would always mistake them as twins except for Bridgette's long hair compared to Mariette's short hair.

"Took you long enough," Bridgette giggled "I bet you were drawing again" she added.

"You know me too well," she replied, "Let's go!" she grabbed Brigette's arm and heading out the front door, she quickly turned around before stepping put "Bye Mom, Bye Dad" she waved at them "Bye, dear" they said in union.

"So, what was the idea this time? Bridgette asked and they heading towards their school.

"Ah, nothing too special, just a dress or two with some of jazz to them! She smiled

"Hmm you mean the Marinette touch?" she smirked. Marinette giggled as her response

"Well, just tad hehe. I hope one day I can make it big like Gabriel Agreste, the things he makes are sooooo amazing" she yelled out.

"I'm sure you will one day, but let's be honest…. you just want meet Adrien Agreste" he winked at her. Marinette quickly started to blush.

"Um...no! I mean yes!" Marinette quickly waved her arms in a panic. Bridgette gave her a smug look and chuckled. She knew her cousin has major crush on Adrien Agreste for a while and she loved teasing her about it, of course, many girls had a crush on Adrien Agreste. He was very popular, he was a model with good looks, he was rich, and his father was a successful fashion designer. However, those weren't the reasons on why Marinette had a crush on him.

"Ever since that day…you been smitten by him, huh? She smirked at her blushing cousin.

"Yes…" Marinette responded while covering her face from embarrassment.

A loud bell rang. Kids were heading to the building, Marinette and Bridgette made it to school in time, they joined in with the other kids heading into the building. The sounds of chatter of kids either enjoying the school life and some dreading the day already.

Marinette and Bridgette entered their classroom and headed toward their seats, Mariette sat on the second road with her best friend, Alya Cesaire. "Hey, Marinette. How's it going? " Alya gave her a small wave motion to her.

"Same old same old" she replied as she sat down. Meanwhile Bridgette climbed the stairs in the way back and sat down. The classroom was design as a small auditorium, each row had two sets of desks and each set had two students. Students had the choice to sit with one another if they wanted and if they could, they could sit by themselves just like Bridgette. Well, except for a student, named Nico who was forced to sit in the from alone.

"Ughhhh another day," Nico cried out. He was in front of Marinette and Alya. Nico didn't like seating in the front by himself. "Hey Marinette, please sit next to me or Alya!" I can't handle the loneliness he added.

"Nope" the both said in unison with a smile.

Nico slouched in his seat… "bummer"

Miss Bustier, who was their teacher came in. She waved both her hands indicating to quiet down and let her talk.  
"Morning students, I hope you're all ready to learn!" she said with a smile. "But before we learn anything, I have a special announcement" as soon as she said that, the students were peaked with interested, sitting up and having their full undivided attention.

"We have two new transfer students! So, please I hope you all welcome them with open arms and make them feel at home" she stated. "Boys, you can come in now." Two blondes suddenly entered the classroom, both were same the height and were identical except for their clothes, one greeted them with a smile and the other one looked indifferent. Everyone's eyes suddenly widened, and some had their mouths opened with the shock of who they saw. However, a single girl name Marinette looked like her draw dropped to the floor, and was suddenly shaking Alya with one of here hands.  
"Alya, Alya, Alya Alya….is th-..is…is that" she tried asking her best friend a simple question but couldn't.

"Class, please welcome, Adrien and Felix Agreste. Your new classmates".

 **well, there ya have it. The first chapter...I hope you guys enjoyed it! And leave a comment! If not, Im sorry for wasting your time! D:  
** **Chapter 2 will be up sometime next week.**


End file.
